


No Way Did I Just Read That

by Therashae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon slayer mates, F/M, Impact Play, Lucy's manuscript, M/M, Master/Pet, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, What Lucy Wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/pseuds/Therashae
Summary: Ever wonder why Lucy guards her manuscript from the boys so violently? Or why Levy is so totally addicted to reading it? Well Laxus is about to find out. Let's just say he did not see this coming.





	No Way Did I Just Read That

He was here on a dare. He didn't normally sneak into peoples homes. That was a Team Natsu thing to do, but it had been pointed out that he was one of the only members of their group who had not seen the inside of their favorite blond’s apartment. Of course her team had been here. Levy, Gajeel, Cana, all three of the Straus siblings. All of Crime Sorciere including Jellal, though who knew why. Even his own team had been here. Anyway, they had doubted his ability to get in and dared him to do it so here he was.

She lived in a pink house. It was girly, but somehow comfortable.It was also small. How did they fit in here when more than two people visited? Where did they sit? He thought that over and realized that most of their mutual friends had personal space issues. As in there was none. That sometimes included Lucy herself so they probably just sat on each other when they ran out of chairs.

His eyes were drawn to the little desk near her bed. She wrote books. He knew that. Levy was the only one allowed to read them though. He grinned then. He was here and Lucy was not. It was the perfect oportunity to get a glimpse of what went on in her head that even Levy hadn’t had yet. He snatched up the open notebook and settled onto her couch.

_Chapter 7_

_Broken Perfection_

_The sight of his lover kneeling in the middle of the floor wearing nothing but the collar he had placed on them was making it hard for him to continue breathing._

What the fuck? Was this...what he thought it was?

_Slowly he wrapped the red silk rope around them and tied knotts that pressed firmly into his pet’s flesh. The sight of his precious Ash tied up like a beautiful peice of art had his heart clenching and his blood running like lava through his veins. He ran a single finger along the chain collar and received a breathless whimper in return._

Mavis... Lucy Heartfilia was writting smut. Not just any smut either, but bondage and submission type smut. This was insane.

_“Does it make my pet happy to be all wrapped up like a pretty little present?” Ash nodded and he fisted his hand in long pale hair to bring red eyes up to meet his. “You answer when your master asks you a question pet.”_

_“Yes master. It makes me happy to be your little present.” That breathless tone almost made him weep. Ash was everything perfect in his world, and hearing the want in those words was beautiful. When he released his pet’s hair those dark-lashed red eyes dropped back down and the fainted hints of a lean toward him had a grin spreading over his face._

_“Is my pet hungry?” The faintest of moans reached his ears and his cock jerked. He loved it when Ash got like this. He hated the long stretches of time when their work kept them apart, but the first day or two they were back together Ash was always so desperate for any part of him. He understood that feeling. His need for his precious pet was a pain inside him when they were seperated._

_“Yes master. Please. May I taste you master?” Noone could say no to that voice._

_“You may.” Ash leaned forward and pearly white teeth pulled at the tie of his robe. He closed his eyes and sighed as his pet nuzzled the robe aside. He cracked his eyes open to watch with clenched teeth as that sweet pink tongue flickered out to lap the precum off his throbbing cock. Ash knew that was all he would allow without additional permission. His pet wanted to suck him, but that was a treat given only when he chose. Today he chose to give it. “Show me how pleased you are to be my present. Show me how eager you are for me to have you.”_

_He tried desperately to hold back his groan when those dark lips slid up his member. The red eyes peering at him through dark bangs crinkled at the corners when he couldn’t hold the sound in. It always thrilled his pet to force sounds from him against his will. Such naughtiness would be punished._

His own cock was forcing him to shift uncomfortably at the pictures Lucy was painting with these words. This Ash girl sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place her. He was also completely overwhelmed by the fact that Lucy was writing this. Never in a million years would he have expected such things from the girl.

_He reached down to hold Ash’s head and force himself all the way inside. He held himself there despite his pet’s body rebelling until three tears had fallen from those red eyes. He then pulled away and ran his fingers softly through the dark hair. Ash leaned against his hip and gasped for air as the tears slowly stopped and dried._

_“Pets should not mock their masters even in the silence of their own minds, now should they?”_

_“N-no master.”_

_“I do beleive this pet needs to grovel on the floor and beg for forgiveness.” Ash whimpered again as he stepped away. “Bend over. Your face should touch the ground while you beg.” He made sure to keep a hand tucked in the ropes to keep Ash from falling, then stood back again to admire the perfection before him._

_The bright red rope pressing into pale skin. The perfect curve of spine and those long fingered hands bound together. And now that perfect ass was right there before him begging for attention. He had yet to place any marks on his pet today, but that was about to change._

His eyes would pop out of his head if they got any wider. This was intensely sexy and really getting to him. After years of being exposed to Boscan culture he thought he had worked up quite a tolerance for blatantly sexual displays. Maybe it was just the fact that he knew this was coming from the mind of a certain brown-eyed blond.

_They had many toys for times like this. Today he felt called for something... special. One of Ash’s favorites, and his as well, was their rapier. It was not a truely bladed weapon, the edge dulled and the point blunted a bit, however the effect was rather thrilling. He slowly drew the point along his pet’s spine and Ash shuddered._

_“Tell me pet. Are you truely sorry?”_

_“Yes.” He brought the flat of the blade down on his pet’s pale, smooth ass cheeks and Ash cried out. He loved that noise. It was so close to the sound his lover made when he was thrusting inside him just right._

_“Yes what?”_

_“Yes master!” He hummed and tapped the flat of the blade parallel to the red mark now present._

_“I think you are only saying that.” He brought the blade down in another place, smiling at the cry he received in return. “Do you even know what you are saying? Or are you just nodding along like a brainless little doll?”_

_“I'm sorry master.” Ash's cry sounded almost like a sob when he brought the blade down this time._

_“Sorry for what?”_

_“I'm sorry for mocking you master! And for-for testing you. I should never test you!”_

_“That is true. I think I might forgive you. Maybe. What has my pet been doing while I was away? Were you a good boy? Did you touch yourself?”_

_“No master.” The noise Ash made when the forth mark was made was notably startled. “I-I was good, master. I didn't touch myself!” He ran the point of the blade up the inside of his pet's theigh and pressed the flat against the heavy length that hung between his legs. Ash let out a needy wimper._

_“That is good. This is not yours after all. This is mine. You understand?”_

_“Yes! Yes master.”_

_“Who does this cock belong to?”_

_“You! My cock is only for you master!”_

Woah, woah, woah! He had so thought at first that the use of the words ‘him’ and ‘boy’ were tyopos, slips of the pencil, but... This was... Ash was a guy. He was sporting a serious hard on from reading about a guy spanking another guy. He had no idea what to do about that. He sniffed at the air to ensure that no familiar scents were near Lucy's apartment and shrugged. Fuck it all he was going to finish this damn thing.

_“Good boy.” He placed the blade on the table and hung his own robe on the wall. He then picked up a small bottle and walked back to Ash. He trickled the oil cold onto Ash's skin and admired the was his muscles tensed as he gasped. Kneeling behind his pet he slowly rubbed the soothing oil over the marks he had left behind. “So beautiful. You make such a pretty present my pet.”_

_“Th-thank you master.” He smoothed his oil slicked hands over Ash’s ass and bit at his own lip to remain silent at how perfect it felt in his hands. Ash began to shudder and gasp as he ran his hands over more skin. He pressed his thumbs into the sensative spot along the bottom curve of his ass and Ash groaned and pressed into his hands, arching his back and begging without words._

_He couldn't leave his pet wanting. Not when he begged so prettily. Spreading his ass with his hands he dipped down and ran his tongue over that puckered hole that had been begging for attention this whole time. Ash managed to stay almost silent until he pressed his tongue as deep inside as he could and then hollowed out his cheeks to suck at the same time._

_“Ah! Master!” He let his hands stroke down the backs of his pet's legs as his mouth continued to play. Then he slid them up again to fondle his balls. “Please. Please master.” He squeezed slightly and Ash thumped his forehead against the floor. His pet was nearing the edge of his control and he knew that he couldn’t tease much longer. When he finally wrapped a hand around his lover’s dripping cock and pumped Ash’s whole body jerked._

_He pulled his mouth away and began loosening his pet’s ass further with his fingers. As much oil as he already had on his fingers he wouldn’t need more. Ash wimpered and jerked slightly as he worked. Murmered pleas and gasps of pleasure urging him on. He pulled his hand away from Ash’s swollen member and pumped his own, the feel of his pet’s fluids on his palm making him groan. That sound seemed to make Ash frantic._

_“Please! Justice, I need you. Please fuck me!” He pressed himself inside Ash’s tight body and they both groaned. He used the ropes as leverage as he thrust until the need to hold his lover closer had him untying the knots and freeing his hands. He pulled at the rope around his chest to bring him up against him, and kept his hips moving as Ash clutched at his own green hair. Ash’s hands being busy he dropped his down to pump his length._

_He could tell how close Ash was and he managed to catch his dark lips in a kiss, knowing that the intimacy of that gesture always sent his pet tipping over the edge when they were like this. The feel of his lover’s body jerking and tightening around his own, coupled with that kiss and the hot cum shooting through his fingers took him over as well. Slowly and gently he untied the knots and tossed the last of the ropes aside. He then cleansed the cum from both their bodies and layed them in their bed. He smiled when Ash ran the tips of his fingers over his cheek and then pushed his hair behind his ears._

_“I love the way your magic glows in your eye. It’s so beautiful. The way it constantly swirls and changes. Purple will always be my favorite color now. I love you, Justice.”_

_“I love you too, Ash.” He pressed another kiss to those dark lips as Ash’s black-rimmed red eyes fluttered closed. He played with the longer white sections of his lover’s hair as they fell asleep. Tonight was one of those nights where he was unwilling to leave his pet even long enough to brush and braid his own long green hair. He might complain a bit in the morning, but he couldn’t really mind the tangles. They were worth it._

Wow. That was just... Wait. He glanced back through the chapter again and his jaw dropped. Long white hair, dark bangs, dark lips, red eyes, eyeliner... A single, pruple, glowing magic eye, long green hair, rapier... The names were different, but Lucy Heartfilia had written about Freed Justine and Midnight having tie-me-up-and-spank-me-with-a-sword-master sex. Also he had read it. And liked it. Fuck.

He replaced the notebook and sank back down into the chair to think. This new information regarding the inner workings of Lucy's mind changed things for him. He had been so certain she was a sweet innocent angel. Sure she had a tongue sharp enough to spar with Cobra, and Scary Lucy was nothing to sneeze at, but he had thought her mind... pure, like a child’s. That was obviously not the case. Now he just had to decide what he would do about it, and make no mistake he was definitely doing something.

He had wasted enough time keeping her at arms length for fear of tainting her. He had watched her, listenedteased himself with her sweet strawberry vanilla scent. He had even gotten to know her and they were friends now, but he had made it a point to never touch the girl. He knew very well what would happen if he did and had been unwilling to risk it with the child he thought she was. Turns out he was wrong and Blondie didn’t just have a woman’s body, but a woman’s mind.

In the end his decision was made for him. When he heard her footsteps nearing her door he could have run, but he wasn’t the running type. He stayed where he was and watched the curvy blond as she dropped her purse on the table and kicked her shoes off in the direction of the closet. The restless feeling that always gnawed at the edfes of his sanity had started up well before the noticed him. She blinked her big brown eyes at him in shock for a long moment.

“Laxus?"

“Expecting someone else, Blondie?” That was ment to be a sarcastic comment, but the idea now irritated him.

“Not exactly, but I was expecting anyone except you. If that makes sense.” She ment he was the last person she expected to see in her home. While he understood why that was he was about to change her way of thinking. He slowly got up and moved across the room.

“Is that a fact? Well I suggest you get used to seeing me around more often.” She inched away from him and he grinned.

“Uhh... Wh-why would I need to do that?” He kept walking toward her until she backed herself into the wall. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in close.

“Because I’m done just watching.” He had never been this close to her. Barring that one time when she was made of stone, but he didn’t like to think about that. She smelled so good, fresh and sweet and delicious.

“Watching what?” She was affected by his presence. He could see it in the way her pupils dilated, and he could smell it. She wanted him.

“You.”

“Come again?” The ideas those words inspired had him growling.

“Oh you will.”

“Scusami?” He was pretty sure that was Boscan for... Something. He couldn't remember right now.

“At least that's the plan.”

“Did we- What are we talking about right now? We seem to have crossed communication lines somewhere, because it sounded like you just said something totally crazy.”

“Did it sound like I said I wanted to strip you bare, pin you to your bed, make you scream my name over and over again, and sink my teeth into your skin?”

“I- uhh... You... My... Your teeth?” He chuckled.

“So damn articulate today.” He leaned down and ran his nose along her jaw. With that single touch of his skin on hers the restless gnawing sensation morphed into a fullblown roaring, draconic need. He had known, or at least been pretty fucking sure, that she was it, but this moment made it undeniable. The small whispered moan that came from her said she felt it too. “You have five seconds to tell me to leave, Blondie.”

Five. He leaned a little further down to nuzzle the crook of her neck. Four. She gasped and her hands fisted in his shirt. Three. He took his hands from the wall and slid them ever so lightly down her ribs to her waist. Two. She arched into him, molding perfectly against him. One. He pulled back to look into her eyes. There was shock there, surprise, but not a single inkling of fear.

“Time’s up.” He yanked her away from the wall and up into his arms. To his surprise she wrapped her legs around him and met his kiss with all the passion he himself had been supressing since he first caught her scent and saw the bouncy, curvy celestial wizard so long ago. He didn't bother looking where he was going, just stumbled about until his shins met her bed and tipped them into it. The pleased moan she let out when he rocked his still clothed hips against hers was almost as perfect as the way she reached up and drew her nails over his scalp.

“Fuck you taste good.” He slid his hands up under her shirt as he kissed his way down her neck.

“Laxus!” The way she said his name shook him all the way to his bones. He shoved her shirt up, and was beyond happy when she yanked it and her bra off before pulling him back down into the kind of kiss most guys only dream of getting. Her breasts were so perfect in his hands. When he pulled out of the kiss she cut off his attempt to get one of those perfect nipples into his mouth by shoving hard at his shoulders and rolling them over. He let her of course, but it was her idea.

His shirt would never recover from her yanking it open. Buttons went flying and he let out an involuntary growl when she ran her hands over his chest and traced the muscles with her nails. She wasn’t gentle with him either and he loved it. He grasped her hips and thrust up against her as she sucked at his neck and continued to run those nails over him. When she sat up he snarled at the loss of skin contact. Then she brought her arms up and started this sensual dance, rubbing her hot core in circles over his cock that had him painfully hard.

“Fucking hell. Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” She gave him the sexiest smirk and dropped her hands back down to his chest, grinding harder. “And why the hell are you wearing pants today!” It was killing him if she were in a skirt he might have already been inside her by now.

“Because it’s cold. And I wasn’t planning on getting sexually assaulted by the least social person I know today.” He growled and rolled them back over.

“Oh, I’ll show you sexually assaulted.” The flash in her eyes said she liked his threat. He yanked her hands over her head, pinning them there, and began to suck and bite his way down her body. He was a bit rough with her he knew, but she writhed and moaned and begged for more, so she obviously liked it as much as he did. When he reached her jeans he released her hands to yank both them and her barely worth mentioning anyway panties right off. He then dove back down and buried his face in heaven. He wasn’t gentle there either, but-

“Oh! Fuck yes! Laxus! Yes! Ah!” The way she just came all over his tongue said that was so not a problem. At all. As soon as his hands were no longer needed to hold her hips down he yanked his pants off and started nipping and kissing his way back up her body.

“Mine.” Some small part of him knew they should have talked about this Before they were naked, and they the conversation should have been composed of more words than that single one growled against her neck. However the truth of the matter was... He totally sucked at actually communicating with people, so this would have to do.

“Laxus are you sure? Do you really mean that?” It was a damn good thing that Blondie was so fucking good at the shit he sucked at. He pressed his sharp teeth against the pale, delicate skin of her neck and growled. She gasped. “Yes. I want you. Please. Fuck me. Claim me. Make me yours.”

He tried to be gentle at first, slowly pressing into her body. His arms shook as he tried to hold back from just fucking her as hard as he could. He was a dragon slayer, powerful, strong. She had seemed to love how rough he had been up until now, but he still worried about hurting her. She felt so small under him.

Once he was fully seated inside her body he rained kisses down on her as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and breathed unsteadily. He wanted her to know that he cared about her. This wasn't just list and it wasn't just temporary. This was him binding their souls together. It wasn’t just because of the dragon soul inside him either. He really did care about this woman, he had ever since he came back to the guild.

“Laxus. I know this might not be the right time for this, but I want you to know now before I lose my nerve. I love you. I have for a long time.” He stared at her with wide eyes. That was it. Those were the words he wanted. What he wanted to give her, and also... Those words were his every dream come true. He caught her lips in as sweet a kiss as he could and began to thrust slowly inside her. He couldn’t stay gentle for long, but he did try. She was actually begging him for more before his own will broke. “Laxus. So good. Please. More. Sweet Mavis, please Fuck me!”

He snarled and felt the dragon inside him almost take over. Hard and fast, he forced her over the edge twice before he sank his teeth into her neck and came with her. He pushed his magic into her even as he shot his seed into her body. She spasmed around him and her blood flowed over his tongue hot and sweet and spicey. Both of them to caught up in that moment to notice the surge of magic they created.

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the Fairy Tail guildhall every power lacrima in the whole building overloaded and exploded at the same time. This included not only the lights overhead, but those in the kitchen appliances and behind the bar. Most of the guild screamed and yelled and general chaos ensued. The only two who remained silent was a widely grinning seith mage and the smirking poison dragon slayer he exchanged a wordless high-five with.


End file.
